Una noche con el licántropo
by Andy-Niss
Summary: lemmon/ slash RemusxHarry una noche Harry decide reunir todo su valor Gryffindor, dándole un beso a Remus, este le responde y el asunto se vuelve a cada segundo mas intenso, ¿que ocurre exactamente en esta noche?


_Una noche con el licántropo_

 _Era de noche, no podía aguantar el frio, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, estar en esa casa solo no era un buen complemento, debía admitirlo, tenía miedo, sus tíos se habían ido de vacaciones dejándolo solo en casa, no querían estar con él al saber de qué lo perseguían para matarlo, lo único que lo consolaba era saber que algún miembro de la orden estaría cerca de su casa vigilando._

 _Se dirigió al primer piso a buscar un vaso con agua, encendió la luz de la cocina y cuando había encontrado el vaso en una de las múltiples repisas que habían, el timbre de la casa sonó estridentemente, dio un respingo y el vaso resbalo por sus manos haciéndose añicos en el piso, tomo su varita rápidamente aunque supiera que no podía hacer magia, se dirigió hacia la puerta y miro por la rendija, soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo, era Remus Lupin, el mejor maestro que haya tenido en su vida._

 _-hola Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el licántropo con la respiración entre cortada, se notaba que había corrido al ver la luz- es muy tarde, ¿Por qué te levantaste?_

 _-profesor lupin, sí, me encuentro bien, solo me levante por un vaso de agua, lo siento por asustarlo, no era mi intención- respondió el ojiverde un poco avergonzado._

 _-no pasa nada, no te preocupes, además estoy aquí para cuidarte- sonrió Remus desordenándole el cabello al azabache._

 _-¿oye… no prefieres estar aquí adentro?, afuera hace mucho frio, puedes descansar en la pieza de mis tíos, bueno si quieres- pregunto dubitativo el azabache, hace un tiempo que se sentía atraído hacia el profesor, era un hombre muy humilde e inteligente, Harry lo admiraba mucho, sentía un gran aprecio por él._

 _-bueno no estaría mal, hace un frio horrible, ¿por casualidad tienes chocolate caliente?, si es que no es mucha molestia- sonrió tiernamente el licántropo poniendo cara de chico bueno, "lo que era capaz de hacer este hombre por chocolate". Pensó Harry._

 _Volvieron hacia la cocina y Remus reparo el vaso que se había roto mientras Harry preparaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente, no podía evitar sonreír por pensar en tener cerca al hombre lobo, llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo, solo quería estar con él y por fin estaban solos._

 _Ambos subieron a la habitación de Harry y se sentaron en el borde de la cama, Remus parecía muy feliz con su chocolate, mientras Harry se las ingeniaba para saber cuál sería su primer paso para poder acercarse al castaño._

 _-¿y qué haces para no aburrirte?- le pregunto Remus un poco incómodo al notar el comportamiento extraño del ojiverde_

 _\- bueno, hago las tareas que dejaron en la escuela, ordeno la casa y veo la televisión- respondió un poco nervioso el azabache acercándose un poco más al castaño_

 _-¿televisión?- no había entendido, debía ser algún objeto muggle_

 _-es una caja en donde se puede ver todo tipo de cosas y que se mueven, es como un pensador pero con más color y cuenta historias de un futuro, pasado o presente-respondió Harry gesticulando con las manos._

 _Remus asintió dejando su taza en la cómoda del moreno, se estaba arreglando para levantarse cuando siente unos labios chocar contra los suyos, se quedó tieso de la sorpresa, abrió enormemente los ojos tratando de entender lo que ocurría, pero solo vio al niño que vivió alejarse lentamente de el con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía que decir, como se suponía que debía actuar ahora, que se suponía que haría, el hijo de su amigo lo había besado y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado, no podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el castaño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta._

 _-lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, debo decirte la verdad, pero es que llevo un tiempo interesado en ti y ahora que estábamos solos, solo quise aprovechar el momento- volvió acercarse para besarlo, pero Remus se había hecho un poco para atrás para que no ocurriera._

 _Harry lo miro con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos al ver el rechazo del castaño, no pudo aguantar la vergüenza y se había levantado de la cama para salir de la habitación hasta que sintió una mano tomando su brazo bruscamente y dándole la vuelta, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, sino que todo lo contrario, sintió los labios del castaño golpear contra sus labios, no pudo evitar sonreír en pleno beso, estaba siendo correspondido, poso sus manos en el cuello enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del castaño, Remus paso su mano por la cintura de Harry atrayéndolo más hacia él, el azabache paso sus manos por el fuerte pecho del castaño, podía sentir por debajo de la tela de la camisa los fuertes músculos de su maestro, quería estar con él, fue empujándolo lentamente hacia la cama, el licántropo no se dio ni cuenta de esto hasta que estaba tirado en la cama con el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo._

 _El licántropo se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del azabache y lo comenzó a besar con fervor, comenzó a guiar sus besos por el cuello del chico dejando pequeños mordiscos por alrededor, mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja y fue descendiendo con dulces besos por el cuello hasta llegar al cuello de la polera, se la quitó sin prisas pudiendo apreciar el cuerpo del moreno que estaba bien fornido gracias al Quiditch, toco su pecho sin pudor, se le hacía agua la boca poder probar ese cuerpo, como todo hombre lobo, su parte animal estaba hambriento por comerse a Harry._

 _Repartió pequeños besos por el torso del niño que vivió, se entretuvo mordisqueando un pezón, lo chupaba con gran destreza haciendo que Harry diera suaves gemidos y se moviera en busca de más contacto pasando a llevar su ya notoria erección contra el duro miembro del hombre lobo, quien también soltó un gemido de excitación al ver los sensuales movimientos del chico._

 _Sonrió de forma perversa al ver lo inofensivo que se veía el azabache bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a morder su abdomen sacando más audibles gemidos del chico, mientras con su mano trazaba formas en el abdomen bajo del chico, torturándolo con cada movimiento, podía sentir como Harry se estremecía cada vez que su mano pasaba cerca del elástico de su pijama, se detuvo un momento para apreciar las reacciones del chico, su respiración era agitada, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y su boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad, aun no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba ver a Harry de esa forma, sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Harry abrió los ojos mirándolo con la lujuria impregnada en su mirada._

 _-no pares por favor- rogo Harry, Remus no pudo más que sonreír y bajar dando pequeños besos por el abdomen del chico hasta llegar al elástico del pijama y bajarlo lentamente, hasta quitárselo totalmente, dejando al chico solo con unos boxers azul oscuro muy ajustados, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, Remus se relamió los labios al verlo, poso su mano en la erección del chico soltando un gemido de este, comenzó a acariciar suavemente apretando en algunas ocasiones el miembro del ojiverde, ya no aguantaba más las ganas de verlo completamente desnudo, le quito el bóxer rápidamente, sin contemplación alguna, se mordió los labios del deseo, estaba tratando de controlarse, su lado animal estaba a punto de explotar, el azabache se sonrojo un poco al notar como el licántropo se había quedado quieto contemplándolo, se sentía indefenso, él estaba completamente desnudo mientras Remus estaba vestido, se sentó en la cama buscando los labios del hombre, comenzó a besarlo con fervor mientras le quitaba la raída chaqueta, Remus lo tomo de la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre él, Harry comenzó a mover su pelvis restregándose con la prominente erección del licántropo, sacando gemidos de ambos, Remus presiono más el cuerpo de Harry contra su erección para poder sentirlo más intensamente, mientras se besaban apasionadamente el azabache le quito la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo, se impresiono mucho al ver el muy buen cuerpo que esconde su profesor bajo esa ropa, aunque también pudo notar las cicatrices que surcaban su pecho, no podía quitarle la mirada, no porque le desagradaran, sino al pensar lo que ellos significaban, para Harry esas cicatrices significaban valentía y hasta las encontraba sexys, se mordió el labio al pensar en esto último._

 _-sé que son horrendas, trata de ignorarlas ¿sí?- dijo el hombre lobo avergonzado, bajando la mirada._

 _-no, no son feas, me gustan, estas demuestran lo valiente que eres, me encantas- Harry levanto el mentón del hombre para que se miraran, le dedico una cálida sonrisa que cambio rápidamente a una perversa, comenzó a bajar por su cuello con besos hasta llegar a la cicatriz más grande que surcaba su pecho, comenzó a lamerla y besarla, Lupin no podía apartar la mirada del chico, era tan condenadamente exquisito, Harry levanto la mirada y luego poso sus manos en la erección de Remus, dirigiéndolas al cierre, desabrocho el botón lentamente y bajo el cierre, le quito los zapatos y los calcetines y le quito pantalón y bóxer al mismo tiempo, estaba ansioso por saber cómo era, cuando fijo su vista en el miembro del hombre quedo impactado, era largo y grueso, por un momento se asustó al pensar que eso no caería dentro de él, Remus se dio cuenta de esto y se rio._

 _-tranquilo, siempre que me ven desnudo tienen la misma reacción, pero no te preocupes sé cómo ser cuidadoso, no te lastimare- el licántropo acaricio la cara del chico que se relajó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se puso celoso al saber que más gente lo ha visto desnudo, quería que solo fuera de él.- no he estado con muchas personas, si eso es lo que te molesta, además serás el primer hombre con el que este- dijo el hombre adivinando los pensamientos del azabache, Harry no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa, que ilumino todo su rostro._

 _Harry se arrodillo frente al licántropo y tomo su erección con la mano masajeando lentamente, acerco su rostro, pero unas manos se lo impidieron._

 _-¿estás seguro?, ¿has hecho esto antes?- pregunto Lupin un poco molesto por la última pregunta, no quería pensar en que Harry haya estado con alguna otra persona._

 _-la verdad no lo sé, quiero intentarlo, quiero complacerte- se rio un momento- y nunca he hecho esto, así que no me mires de esa forma, nunca he pasado de un solo beso, me bese una vez con Cho y nada más, tú eres mi primero en todo- Harry le sonrió, Remus estaba muy sorprendido, no creía que el chico no tuviera experiencia, se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que Harry quería que el fuera el primero._

 _-lo siento, solo me puse celoso, pero ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?, yo no te presiono, vamos a tu paso, si quieres que me detenga lo hare._

 _\- no quiero que te detengas, quiero ser tuyo._

 _Remus no pudo resistirlo, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso apasionadamente, Harry sonrió y volvió a bajar, tomo a erección y se acercó, primero dio una pequeña lamida en la cabeza del miembro, queriendo apreciar el sabor de Remus, al gustarle el sabor tomo un poco de confianza y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de la erección, depositando suaves besos de vez en cuando, podía oír los gemidos de Lupin, lo que le entrego el valor de atreverse a meter toda la erección en su boca, lo hizo lentamente respirando por la nariz, pudo meterse toda la cabeza y parte del cuerpo, comenzó a mover su lengua haciendo que Remus echara su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente por la longitud del miembro, llenándose cada vez más la boca con el duro miembro del licántropo, le costaba mucho poder hacer que entrara gran parte de la longitud de Remus en su boca, pero aun así quedaba una buena parte afuera, podía sentir como su profesor gemía más fuerte y ponía su mano sobre su cabello, comenzó hacer movimientos mas rápidos, sintiendo como la mano del licántropo lo guiaba, los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y profundos, sentía vibrar el cuerpo de Remus y sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, sentía por la palpitación del miembro del licántropo que ya quedaba poco para que se vaciara, esto lo hizo sonreír al saber que eso lo estaba logrando él._

 _Remus enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, ya sentía que quedaba poco, hizo su agarre más fuerte, consiguiendo estocadas más profundas, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre aparto la cara del ojiverde de su miembro, Harry lo miro desconcertado sin entender por qué lo había apartado, por su mente paso el pensamiento de que talvez había hecho algo mal, Remus al notar que su expresión se ensombrecía, le dedico una dulce sonrisa._

 _-no has hecho nada mal, estuvo increíble, demasiado, por eso te aparte…- Remus no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque se vio interrumpido por el pelinegro._

 _-no te gusto, soy un tonto- dijo Harry apenado._

 _-no eres un tonto, me encanto, pero no quiero que esto termine tan rápido, te aparte porque aún no es el momento de que yo tenga un orgasmo sin haberte dado uno a ti- tomo al chico de las caderas y lo sentó en sus piernas, recorrió con su mano la espalda del ojiverde, provocándole un leve cosquilleo, mientras lo besaba dulcemente, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás, hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama._

 _Se posiciono sobre Harry mientras repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, con una sonrisa maliciosa bajo por su abdomen dando pequeñas mordidas, hasta llegar al erguido miembro del chico que goteaba liquido pre-seminal, sonrió de manera perversa sin apartar la mirada de Harry, quien lo miraba muy excitado, tomo el miembro con una mano y paso su lengua por el glande del chico probando el líquido, sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo del pelinegro, sonriendo ante esto se llevó el miembro de Harry a la boca, lo lamia, besaba y jugaba con su lengua por la longitud del miembro, mientras que con una mano aferraba la pierna del chico sobre su hombro y la otra la llevaba a la boca del ojiverde, quien lamio sus dedos con devoción, haciendo morir en su boca los gemidos de excitación._

 _Cuando Remus sintió que sus dedos estaban lo bastante húmedos los llevo a la pequeña entrada del pelinegro, primero haciendo leves masajes en la zona, hasta comenzar a hacer presión haciendo entrar un dedo, Harry dio un fuerte gemido de dolor tratando de apartarse, Remus aferro más su agarre en el cuerpo del menor y le dedico una cálida mirada._

 _-la primera vez siempre duele, tratare de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, te lo prometo, solo relájate y disfruta- diciendo esto Harry relajo su cuerpo automáticamente, abrió más sus piernas, dejándole un mejor acceso al licántropo, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo del chico en esa posición, se le hacía más que deseable, su erección creció mas al ver esta imagen._

 _Comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su dedo dentro del ojiverde, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, metió un segundo dedo haciendo movimientos de vaivén muy suaves, Harry esta vez dio un gemido de placer al sentir que Remus había tocado un punto sensible dentro de él , cuando ya había entrado el tercer dedo, el pelinegro se movía para poder tener una mayor fricción, ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse por que Remus era condenadamente lento, lo hacía sufrir de placer, solo quería sentir al mayor dentro de él por completo, sentir que eran uno._

 _-por favor Remus, te necesito…_

 _-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Remus con socarronería, deseaba que Harry le dijera sin tapujos que lo quería dentro._

 _\- te necesito… te quiero…dentro…de mí, por favor- Harry estaba muy ruborizado diciéndole esto al castaño._

 _Remus sonrió, se posiciono sobre el pelinegro dándole un beso apasionado pero suave mientras entraba en él lentamente, los gemidos de Harry se vieron ahogados con os apasionados besos del licántropo._

 _Cuando Harry se acostumbró al miembro del castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo gemir más fuerte al niño-que-vivió, tomo las piernas del pelinegro poniéndolas sobre sus antebrazos mientras se afirmaba con las manos en la cama para no aplastar con su cuerpo a Harry, comenzó un vaivén un poco más rápido ocasionalmente tocando el punto sensible del adolecente, Harry se aferraba a la espalda del licántropo, dejando algunos rasguños._

 _Remus comenzó un juego de meter y sacar lentamente haciendo sufrir de ansiedad a Harry, salía de él tortuosamente dejando solo la punta dentro y entraba lentamente, de apoco sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, transformándose en estocadas profundas que hacían gritar a Harry del placer, con cada una de estas estocadas llegaba a la parte sensible del ojiverde que comenzaba a sentir una presión formarse en su bajo vientre mientras que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más,_

 _El licántropo se apoyó un poco en el cuerpo del pelinegro, quedando apoyado en la cama con sus antebrazos mientras besaba dulcemente a Harry en la boca ahogando los gemidos de ambos en esos besos llenos de amor, Harry podía sentir que ya llegaba el momento, cada vez la presión bajo su vientre era más intensa, además sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, Remus tomo la erección del pelinegro en su mano y comenzó a frotarla al ritmo de sus embestidas, Harry no podía aguantar más, ya podía sentir las pequeñas contracciones formarse en su cuerpo, con un grito lleno de placer se derramo en la mano del licántropo, cubriendo con su esencia el abdomen de ambos, Harry se afirmaba de la espalda del castaño atrayéndolo más a él, dejando sus cuerpos tan juntos que no quedaba espacio entre ambos, se besaban dulcemente mientras Remus acariciaba el rostro del chico sin dejar de embestirlo, con las contracciones que genero el cuerpo del ojiverde durante su orgasmo, el ex profesor sintió su orgasmo florecer, dio unas ultimas embestidas rápidas y profundas derramándose dentro del pelinegro, ambos estaban exhaustos, el licántropo se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo del joven, posicionando su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro, quien comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con mimo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara, había entregado su virginidad al hombre que tanto quería y deseaba y él le había correspondido con devoción._

 _Remus se acomodó al costado de la cama atrayendo el tibio cuerpo de Harry hacia él, los cubrió con las sabanas y tomo de la cintura al ojiverde dejándole dulces besos en su cara._

 _-Nunca pensé que esto llegaría pasar entre nosotros, aun no me lo creo- dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que paso imperceptible para Harry, quien se tensó un poco por estas palabras, por un momento se le paso por la mente que para el profesor no había significado nada más que sexo._

 _-¿esto?, ¿Qué significa para ti?- dijo un poco hosco sentándose en la cama, logrando dejar una distancia prudente entre ambos._

 _-no me mal intérpretes, solo digo que esto no me lo esperaba, aún estoy sorprendido porque nunca creí que te gustaran los hombres, siempre creí que sentías algo por hermione…_

 _-ella solo es mi amiga…_

 _-lo sé, ahora lo sé, mira, yo no soy un hombre al cual le gusta andar por ahí con cualquier persona, para mis treinta y tantos he estado con muy pocas personas de manera íntima y siempre que estoy con alguien es porque es especial para mí y tú no eres la excepción._

 _-¿en serio?, pero si al principio me rechazaste…_

 _-ya, bueno, eso es porque eres casi veinte años menor que yo, fui tu profesor, fui amigo de tus padres y se supone que yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no para aprovecharme de ti- dice sentándose y rascándose la cabeza un poco incómodo._

 _-no te aprovechaste de mí, yo fui quien quiso que pasara esto, Remus, tu siempre me has gustado, desde el momento en que me protegiste en el tren, me pareces el mejor hombre que he conocido, yo… te quiero, eres importante para mí, significas mucho, lo que hicimos hace unos momentos también fue importante para mí, no solo por el hecho de entregarte mi virginidad, sino por que hice el…amor, contigo._

 _\- ¿sientes que hicimos el amor?_

 _-bueno, sí, para mi significo eso, ¿para ti que significo?_

 _-no sé qué decir, se claramente que no fue sexo, porque yo nunca tengo sexo, yo te quiero Harry, para mí también fue especial, es algo que cuando me besaste me di cuenta, que yo no solo te aprecio como alumno, amigo o por ser hijo de mis amigos, sino que me di cuenta de que tengo cierta predilección por ti y hoy lo entendí…_

 _-pero no fue amor- dijo Harry bastante desilusionado_

 _-no sé lo que siento, estoy un poco confundido, pero quiero que sepas que fue muy importante para mí, solo sé que fue muy cercano a hacer el amor- Remus tomo de la cara a Harry y le acaricio el rostro entregándole un sonrisa confortadora, lo atrajo a su pecho y lo volvió a acostar –te quiero, eso basta por el momento, ya en el futuro veremos qué pasa…_

 _-¿en el futuro?, ¿crees que podamos tener uno?- dijo bastante ilusionado, esto es más de lo que había pensado_

 _-sí, claro que lo creo, quiero intentarlo, bueno, solo si tú quieres, yo no te presiono a nada que tú no quie…_

 _-si quiero, quiero estar contigo-Remus sonrió y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo si es que es posible, se acomodaron en la cama abrazados, quedándose profundamente dormidos._


End file.
